They All Lived Story 48: Moving Forward
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: While the Breda family buzzes with excitement about Charisa's wedding, not everyone is as happy for the bride as they try to claim. Edward's oldest grandson finally starts out on his own in Rush Valley, and Alphonse gains another grand-baby.
1. Chapter 1

**May 10****th****, 1968**

"Well don't you two look like a pair of smug cats," Elicia laughed as she hugged first Alphonse, then William, as they came in through the front door, returning from their long-planned research trip. "Did you learn anything interesting?"

"A few things," Al laughed, hugging her back. "But somehow I don't think you really want us to start babbling alchemical philosophy at you first thing in the door." It never was. He had learned that very early on in their marriage. His wife would sit and listen patiently to all of it, but it wasn't something she enjoyed for more than maybe an hour at a time.

"How did you know?" Elicia feigned shock. "Why don't you two get the dust off your feet and sit down. Then you can tell us all about it."

"Us?" Will looked around curiously.

"Well Mom," Elicia grinned. "Ren and the kids are on their way over, and Cal, Alyse, and Gloria should be here in time for dinner."

"Oh good," Al grinned. "I've missed having a full house."

"What, I'm not enough company for you anymore?" Will asked, looking half hurt.

Al didn't buy it for a second. "Sorry, kid. Sometimes a man needs the company of his wife."

Will laughed. "Yeah, I think I've figured that out by now, thanks."

"It's about time you did."

Al turned and spotted his daughter-in-law standing in the doorway behind them. She had excellent timing, as always.

Will spun on his heels and embraced his wife as the kids darted in through the door. "My delight," he chuckled, kissing her. "You've never been lovelier."

"Liar," Ren giggled.

"Would it be better if I said you looked quite voluptuous and fertile?" Will grinned wickedly.

Roughly a month away from her due date with their third child, Ren certainly qualified as both. Even their couple-of-months excursion out of town made the differences more apparent. Al was too smart to comment however.

Ren rolled her eyes. "I think I prefer lovely."

"Daddy!" Minxia tackled Will, Michio mirroring her against the other side. "Did you have fun? Did you see anything cool?"

"Did you bring us anything?" Michio blurted excitedly.

"Is that how you show your father you're glad to see him?" Ren scolded.

Will laughed and scooped Michio up in his arms. "Maybe I did," he replied, eyes twinkling merrily. "But I only bring presents to good kids. Were you good for Mom while I was gone?"

Michio looked nervous.

"He was just fine," Ren assured him, chuckling. "They both were."

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Will nodded. "Then if you two will scamper in to the living room, maybe I'll see what I have in my bags, okay?"

"Okay!" Michio wriggled down and he and Minxia hurried out of the entryway.

"Well they're enthusiastic," Al chuckled.

"They need someone to romp with," Ren sighed, smiling good-naturedly. "I'm afraid our house is a little chaotic right now."

"Will can handle it," Elicia smirked.

"I'll help," Al offered, smiling as they all headed into the living room. He enjoyed playtime with the grandkids. "Better than them taking Will apart in their excitement anyway."

"That's for sure," Ren giggled. "Thanks."

"Before or after you relax from the trip?" Elicia asked.

On the couch, Will had both kids clinging to him as he offered small packages from his suitcase.

Al chuckled. "Before, if I want to have a living son at the end of the night."

Elicia kissed him. "You're such a considerate father."

**May 13****th****, 1968**

It was rare for Breda to be so excited to see someone, but it wasn't often that Charisa came home, or that she was mere months from getting married! His little girl was going to be a bride.

Not that she was really a little girl anymore. Now she was finished with her legal education at University and coming home to work in government the way she had planned for years.

That was one of the few reasons Breda would ever be happy to be standing at the Central Station platform at nine in the evening. "Danged train's late."

"Well it's a pretty long trip," Nancy chuckled, patting his arm. "Patience, Heymans. She'll be here."

"Good," Niam stretched and stuffed his hands back in his letterman jacket. "I had to break a date for this."

Nancy shook her head. "I'm sure Denise understands. Charisa is your sister after all, and she hasn't been home in quite a while."

"Yeah, I know Mom," Niam chuckled. "She's cool with it."

"Good," Breda glanced over –and up- at his son. "She's coming to the wedding right?"

"Of course," Niam grinned, "As if I'd invite anyone else."

"Should we be getting used to having her around?" Nancy asked.

Breda watched his son's fair skin turn pink. "When you need to know, I'll tell you," he replied vaguely.

Breda chuckled and turned his attention back to the tracks. Was that? Yes…in the distance, the sound of the train whistle. "Well I look forward to getting that intelligence report," he commented glibly. Discussion stilled with the anticipation as the train pulled into the station and came to a halt, billowing smoke in the night air. It was only a few minutes before a flash of red hair emerged through the crowd, and Breda found himself bear-hugging his daughter. "Welcome home."

"Thanks Dad," Charisa hugged him back just as tightly, beaming as she let go only long enough to hug Nancy, then Niam. "Wow, am I glad to be off the train. That trip never seems to get shorter."

"Yeah that extra twenty minutes late must be killer," Niam laughed. "Want me to take your bag?"

"Thanks, Niam," Charisa handed her suitcase over, before turning back to Breda. "Okay, probably a weird question but… have you been working out?"

Breda felt a mixed sensation of amusement and slight pride as he shrugged as casually as he could manage. "Some. A guy only gets one shot at walking his little girl down the aisle. I'd hate to embarrass you."

It earned him another firm bear-hug. "You could never embarrass me, Daddy," she replied adamantly. "But I do appreciate it," she added with a wink. Then she turned back to Niam and asked him a question about his girlfriend.

As they headed for the car, Nancy took Breda's arm and smiled. "I told you she'd notice."

**May 17****th****, 1968 **

Alyse hurried up the stairs to the house, feeling exhausted but happy. "I'm home," she called out as she hung up her purse and headed up to the main level. "Sorry I'm a little late. We ran over." She enjoyed the work-out classes she'd enrolled in at the local gymnasium however, and couldn't really feel too guilty about them even if they were after she got done with work three evenings a week.

Mostly, she felt guilty leaving Cal to pick up Gloria from her folks' place and get dinner going, even though he insisted that he didn't mind.

"Don't worry about it," Cal chuckled poking his head out of the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready."

"It's so quiet," Alyse chuckled as she crossed the living room. "Where's Gloria?"

"Our little angel's right here," Cal stepped further into view. He had her strapped on in the little chest-height carrier. Gloria smiled and giggled. She always enjoyed being able to look around. "She's been helping me cook, haven't you?"

"And just how has that worked out?" Alyse kissed her daughter's cheek, then Cal's.

"Mostly she hands me the spice bottles, and then I take them away before she can spice things herself," Cal admitted. "But I think we got a pretty good pasta with a creamy white cheese sauce out of it."

"Sounds good," Alyse agreed, her stomach rumbling. "Does she need feeding first?"

"I don't think so." Cal looked thoughtfully down at Gloria, who was clearly content at the moment. "She had a little snack of mashed veggies and hot cereal earlier. She'll probably be okay until you've eaten."

"Thank goodness!" Alyse had been so happy when Gloria was finally recently declared old enough to start on bits of soft baby-appropriate foods. While she still breastfed quite a bit, she slept longer – almost always through the night – and wasn't quite as demanding about getting at Alyse's chest every couple of hours; not surprising since she was only a little over four months old. "Dinner smells delicious."

"Well, you know, I've been learning from you," Cal winked and slipped an arm around her shoulder. "My cooking was bound to get pretty good sooner or later."

"I've always thought it was pretty good to begin with," Alyse pointed out. Simple as the meals he'd prepared for her had been when they started going out, they had always been tasty. "What's that other thing I smell?" It was definitely a vegetable.

"Steamed asparagus," Cal said. "Simple, but I thought it would go well with the pasta and the sauce."

_Healthy too. _Alyse smiled. "Great. I'll get cleaned up then, if I have time?"

"It'll be another five to ten minutes," Cal assured her. "You've got time to wash up and change."

She'd just have to save a long shower for after. That was okay. "Thanks," she replied, appreciatively. "I need it!"

"Oh I don't know," Cal teased as he let her go. "I kind of like you hot and sweaty."

Alyse shook her head. "Do you really want your daughter to know that?"

"She doesn't understand," Cal pointed out.

"Not yet," Alyse agreed. "But the first clue you have that she does will be the day she manages to repeat it." Thank goodness that was still a ways off.

Cal looked less amused.

Alyse hurried up the next level to the bedrooms and changed and brushed her hair. She had only been back at work a couple of weeks, and working out heavily a couple of weeks, but she was glad to be back at both! She wasn't even working full hours, but it gave her time to talk to adults, and it made her appreciate time at home with Cal and Gloria even more.

She was just grateful that every day Cal seemed to grow easier around the baby, and more comfortable taking care of her. There was no doubt he loved her of course. His favorite baby-duty seemed to be rocking her to sleep.

When Alyse got back downstairs, dinner was on the table, and Gloria was comfortably settled in the clever little infant-safe chair Aunt Winry had designed and built for them. It adjusted to hold infants and would shift to a regular baby chair when Gloria could sit up on her own. "You're amazing," she smiled as she sat down across from Cal.

"And we're not even in bed yet," Cal quipped.

Alyse resisted the urge to fling a noodle in his face. Instead she wrinkled her nose at him. "Daughter."

Cal snickered. "At four months I promise she isn't going to understand if I flirt in front of her."

"Better to get into practice now," Alyse chuckled, taking a bite.

"So does that mean I will or won't get to enjoy playtime for good behavior later?" Cal asked.

"I'm not sure that qualifies as good behavior," Alyse replied, amused. "But I could always use a little help scrubbing my back during my shower." It was at least the start of an offering. Cal had been so patient and understanding when she was pregnant, and right after when she was sore and sensitive. Now, she knew he was getting impatient. Not that they hadn't enjoyed intimate moments since Gloria was born, but not many, and in truth, her chest was so sensitive lately that it made things awkward.

"Sounds like a good time to me," Cal smiled, apparently happy to take what he could get, and began to eat contentedly.

"So did anything interesting happen today?" Alyse asked curiously after they were nearly finished.

"Actually yeah," Cal nodded. "When I got home, Maes called."

"Well, that is interesting," Alyse looked at him. She hadn't heard too much about the Mustangs lately save whatever her parents happened to bring up. "What did he want?"

"To invite us over for dinner," Cal replied. "Apparently he's finally ready to start socializing with the world again."

"Well that's good!" Alyse smiled. She was really glad to hear it. Trouble as he was, she had always liked Maes, and especially Elena. She ran into Elena at Headquarters every once in a while, and they had a lot in common. "When are we going over there?"

"Saturday," Cal said. "If that works for you I mean."

"Sounds great," Alyse assured him. Given her work, sometimes she had client meetings on weekends, but not lately. "It'll be fun."

"Speaking of fun?"

From the glint in his eye, Alyse knew Cal's thoughts were already back on the then and now… and her. "After Gloria's had her share and falls asleep," Alyse winked at him.

Cal nodded. "So feed her and I'll walk her to sleep."

Alyse couldn't help chuckling. "You do domestic pretty well, you know that?"

He looked momentarily embarrassed, but a moment later the expression was replaced by a slightly too-cocky grin, and she knew he was playing. "Hey, anything to get some right?"

**May 20****th****, 1968**

There was one positive to getting up early on a Saturday morning; Tore didn't find himself fighting three dozen shouting kids for space for Dare to play at the playground in the park. He preferred it when there were just a few people, and before it got too warm later in the day.

This morning he sat on a bench, watching Dare make chaos and abstract art in the sandbox. The one-and-a-half year old couldn't really make anything that resembled anything other than piles of sand, but he seemed quite happy to do it. Then he would run it all over with his favorite toy truck. _My little demolitions expert. _

He had to admit, he also really liked watching the early morning joggers. A lot of really pretty women went running in the park in the morning. Even if they rarely stopped to strike up any kind of conversation, Tore got a great view. This morning there had already been two blonds, a very athletic brunette, and one who looked at least half Aerugean, with long, luxurious black hair. His eyes caught sight of a flash of red and he turned. Coming towards him at a nice pace, long smooth strides, _really_ hot curves in a tank top and running shorts that…

"Terrence?"

Hot curves that he knew too well. Tore managed not to look discomfited as he flashed her a smile. "Hi, Charisa. Long time no see."

Charisa slowed down, and came to a stop as she reached the bench, giving him a curious look. "That's an understatement," she admitted. "I finished school, so I'll be back in town now."

"I heard," Tore replied. "Congratulations." It felt so awkward to be speaking at all. After the mess with Cecilia, he'd been too ashamed of how he'd treated Charisa to say much, and she had been conveniently gone most of the time. "You're… getting married in July, right?"

Charisa nodded, and smiled. "We are. Raul will be in town next month, after he finishes up some business. I've been ridiculously busy with plans. I'm so glad Alyse was available, or I think I'd have lost my mind by now."

"Which explains how you have time to go running on a Saturday morning" Tore asked, lightly teasing; testing the waters.

"For sanity and the sake of my dress," Charisa quipped in return. "What are you doing out here by yourself this early anyway?"

Fair question. "I'm not by myself," Tore replied simply.

Charisa gave him an odd look, then followed his glance to the nearby sandbox, and her eyes widened. "Right…" the word came out softly. "I was told. He… he looks just like you."

"Yeah, I know," Tore replied. What was going through her head? If she'd been told, she had to know about what happened to Cecilia right? "Who told you?"

"My folks," Charisa came around and sat down on the other end of the short bench, still watching Dare play. "They were also the ones who told me about what happened with Cecilia." The name came out softly, as if she disliked saying it.

"Yeah? That was a while ago." Tore wished he knew where this was going. Talking to Charisa, of all people, about it seemed strange and uncomfortable. "The break-up anyway. I didn't know about the other until… until they called to tell me about Dare."

"So she really committed suicide?" Was that… sympathy in her eyes?

Tore nodded, and felt dumb. Charisa hadn't liked Cecilia, but that didn't make her heartless. "Yeah, last September."

"And she never left any clue as to why?"

"She didn't have to," Tore replied. "I mean, think about it. She had a sucky home life, lame friends who didn't support her, no self-esteem, a drinking problem, and then her fiancé chickened out and was too dumb to catch the hints that she was already pregnant." Who wouldn't want to end a life like that?

Charisa blanched. "One thing no one's been able to tell me… You don't have to if you don't want to but, why didn't you get married?"

"Fair question," Tore sighed. "Because I wasn't in love with her. We had some good times, but there was no way that relationship was going to last that way, and I couldn't see it going anywhere in a direction that was good for either one of us. I thought… I thought things would be better if I was honest about it, so I told her I didn't want to get married." His throat caught briefly. Better for him… but it hadn't done Cecilia any good, had it?

Charisa surprised him with sympathy. "Tore it's not your fault. You can't go through life thinking it is. It was almost two years later. She had plenty of issues that weren't your doing, that she never did work through."

Tore nodded; grateful for the support, even if it was kind of late. "Still, I don't know how I'll ever explain to Dare how this happened. His parents didn't get married, and then his mother abandoned him on his first birthday."

"He's got you," Charisa replied. "I think that's what will matter the most."

"And what kind of consolation is that? I still barely feel like know what I'm doing half the time." Tore shrugged. "I mean, we're getting along okay now. He's stopped crying for Ces every night."

Dare looked up at them both from the sandbox. "Daddy!" He waved, then got up and toddled over to the bench, looking up at Charisa curiously. Still, he went straight for Tore. "Up!" He held out his arms.

Tore smiled and did as the kid wanted. Dare liked to sit on his lap. "That good?"

"Yay!" Dare giggled. "Daddy, sand!" He pointed at the huge mound he had made, complete with two lumps that could almost be towers.

"Big sand," Tore agreed with a chuckle. "Good job. Does the truck roll on the sand?"

"Twuck sand boom!" Dare tossed his hands up and giggled. Then he looked at Charisa again. "Who?"

Charisa smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Charisa. It's nice to meet you Dare."

Dare looked at her hand, then grinned and grabbed it with both of his, shaking it firmly. "Hi 'Risa!"

She looked startled, and Tore didn't' blame her. It sounded just like what he used to call her. Face flushing, Tore looked at his son. "You gonna go finish the sand tower?"

"Yeah!" Dare let go of Charisa, hugged him, then scrambled down and toddled back towards the sandbox.

Charisa was smiling at him. "You know, you're pretty good at the Dad thing already. It's obvious you love him and he seems to feel the same way about you."

"I'm glad," Tore smiled weakly. "He's almost the only one. After everything I've put them through, I'm lucky Ed and Winry and the rest still consider me part of the family. I don't know what I'd do without them right now. I feel like such a loser sometimes."

"You're not a loser."

At that, he chuckled. "I'm not? Then tell me why this is the first time we've spoken in over two years?"

Charisa smiled back. "Because you can be an ass."

"And that's so much better," he smiled weakly before it faded. At least he could apologize. She was listening. "I'm really sorry. I know it may be worthless now, but I am. You were right about so many things and I said some terrible things to you. You were my best friend. You were – I'm sorry." He couldn't say the last part. He didn't have the right to.

But Charisa had caught his hesitation. "I was what?"

Well hell, what could it hurt now? The worst she could do was stop talking to him again. "The girl I wished all the others were," he admitted, looking her in the eyes. "When I asked you to go with me that summer… it was because I always hoped if nothing else we'd be as close as we were then. Well I totally screwed that up. Now… now I'd be happy if you'd just keep talking to me. I miss my best friend."

Charisa looked at him in silence for nearly a full minute. Then she smiled. "So do I. This is the first time I think I've seen him around in a few years."

He couldn't remember the last time it had happened, but Tore felt his face flush hot. "Does that mean you don't hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Tore. I just couldn't take the guy you turned into. You weren't at all the boy I knew, the nice guy I knew had to still be in there somewhere. But I can't make you be someone you don't want to be, and I wasn't here." She sighed. "I wasn't always understanding either, and I'm sorry for that."

"Well you know, all I did was prove your Dad right," Tore smirked self-depreciatingly. "He said I was the wrong guy for you. You deserve someone better."

"I'll decide who I do or do not deserve thank you very much," Charisa sniffed. Of course, she had already made her choice, and it wasn't him. "You're a good guy when you use your head. I… I'd like to be friends again."

Tore was sure his shock was clear on his face. He was too stunned to feel any other emotions yet. "You would?"

"If you want," Charisa added.

"I- um..yes!" Tore blurted out, a heady elation flooding through him. It was loud enough it startled Dare, who looked over at them. "I've missed you so much, but I thought you'd never forgive me."

"I didn't say I'd date you again," Charisa pointed out with a chuckle. "I'm getting married. But I haven't been around to be here for you, and I want to."

He'd definitely take friendship over nothing. It was already more than he'd hoped for lately. "Thanks, Charisa. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know, okay?"

"There is one thing," Charisa smiled. "When you get the wedding invitation I sent you in the mail… accept it."

"You…" She'd already invited him. "Wow, I… thanks." He hadn't even invited her to the one that hadn't happened. Of course, that had been because of Cecilia's animosity.

"You're welcome," Charisa chuckled as she stood up and stretched. "I need to get going. I've got a dress fitting in a couple of hours. See you around though, right?"

"You bet," Tore replied, smiling with genuine happiness. It wasn't romance; but it was a mending of a friendship he had thought ruined forever. Today was definitely a good day.

* * *

"Nice day to break out the grill," Cal commented as he followed Maes into the back yard of the Mustang house.

Maes grinned as he checked the charcoal, which was getting close to being ready for cooking. "Definitely. I like taking advantage of the good weather. We've been doing a lot of outdoor cooking this month."

"Which is why you look like you live in the back yard?" Cal teased. Actually, Maes looked pretty good; certainly better than even right after his return from Xing. He looked oddly laid-back in a t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. His hair was only a little longer than it had been when he was still with the State, barely a quarter inch, but it seemed more relaxed. That, and he was smiling. That definitely helped.

"There are worse places to live," Maes shrugged. "All right. I'd say we're ready to toss on the food."

"So what are we having?" Cal asked curiously.

"Aerugean style grill," Maes chuckled. "Shrimp, Steak, and a combination of vegetables and tropical fruit."

Cal looked at the kabobs curiously; pineapple huh? That sounded tasty. "Looks good."

"Tastes better," Maes assured him. "Elena's family used to have this all the time apparently, but we haven't had the grill until this year, so I've never tried making it until recently."

"So you're the new cook?" Cal asked, teasing a little.

"It was better than hiring one," Maes took it in stride and grinned back.

It was nice to see him just smile again. "That's true," Cal agreed. "So what else have you been doing with all that free time?"

"Keeping busy," Maes replied without even flinching. Apparently he'd gotten over the discharge thing too. "I've been teaching defensive technique classes down at the local gymnasium. Just a couple a week for different ages, but that's a lot of fun actually. I've also learned to play the guitar."

"Who knew you had musical talent," Cal chuckled.

Maes smirked. "Well Elena certainly enjoys it. There's a lot of really good Aerugean guitar music. Other than that, it's mostly around the house stuff; cooking, helping the kids do their homework."

"How's family life?" Cal wasn't sure if the question was too personal, but before Maes' failed suicide attempt, Cal had been half amazed he and Elena were even still married. Not that he ever dared voice that opinion. He didn't want them to split.

"Good," Maes replied as he set the meat on the grill first. "With the girls, it's almost like all that crap never happened. They forgave me almost at once, and ever since I got back they've just been happy we're home and a family."

"And Elena?" The woman in question was inside with the girls, Alyse, and Gloria. If Cal wanted to find out how that was going, now was the time to ask.

Maes glanced sideways at him before looking back at the food. "As pathetic as this might sound, I think our relationship is the best it's ever been. I mean, we had almost a year to work on it in Xing, so I'd hope so but… even when we were first married and deliriously happy, it was like living in dream. We never fought, and we had two adorable kids, and everything seemed like it was perfect. We'd survived the war, we were in love; I had a real chance at a career. Then reality ran us over." He flipped the shrimp, his smile slipping a bit. "After that, I just kind of felt like I was floundering a lot. We lost the baby. I screwed up… repeatedly. I just couldn't get past the guilt. It all built up, and I messed up more. I don't really know when I lost it, but we've had a lot of time to talk things out, work through the tough spots, and go at things with a clean conscience and a real plan for both of us."

The smile returned. "It's weird, but now that I can barely do alchemy, and I'm home, and not doing other things or trying to live up to something else, I'm happier, and I know that makes Elena happier. I can devote more time to the things that matter to me most."

"I'm glad to hear it," Cal clapped him on the back. "And I totally understand what you mean."

"Domesticity agrees with you too huh?" Maes smirked at him.

Cal nodded. "More than I used to think it would." There was one thing Maes hadn't mentioned however. "How's Roy?"

The smirk slipped. Maes checked the shrimp again. "Well, he enjoyed his fourteenth birthday," he replied, "And he's doing well in school, has a few good friends, and his alchemy's coming along really well. He's still working with Sara, and he's going to go spend a few weeks in Resembool with Fullmetal and Mrs. Elric after they come up for Charisa Breda's wedding."

"Sounds good," Cal nodded. "What about you guys? I know he was pretty mad at you."

"We're okay, just not as close as we used to be," Maes admitted. "I've tried, and we're civil. He's happy to do things with the family, and he doesn't really argue with me or anything. He just… he doesn't go out of his way to hang out, or ask me questions if he doesn't have to."

"Is he still mad?"

"No. I just think he's still disappointed, and I think he's afraid I'll explode at him or fall apart again." It was clear that Maes felt some residual guilt over breaking down right there in front of his son, the full brunt of his frustration and agony and anger – at himself – flung into his son's face.

Guilt and insecurity, distance from Dad… Cal understood these things. "He'll get over it," he replied confidently. "You're trying right? That's more than a lot of guys."

"Tell that to my son," Maes sighed, focusing on the steaks and putting on the first of the veggies as the shrimp came off.

"Maybe I will," Cal replied. "That is, if you don't mind, and at a more appropriate time. My old man and I never got along; compared to him, you're an angel."

Maes rolled his eyes. "Yeah, look at my wings."

"Maybe you should have a chat with Fullmetal while he's here," Cal suggested in all seriousness. "He and Ethan and the rest are as close as ever, despite the mess he was after Aerugo." He could speak now from full experience. He'd never seen a tighter knit family group, and he'd heard some pretty rough stories about that time even though he'd missed being there in person.

Maes looked thoughtful. "Yeah, maybe I should."

"Great," Cal grinned. That was enough for one day. "So enough with the serious talk. When do we eat?"


	2. Chapter 2

**June 7****th****, 1968**

"Take care of yourself on the road," Cassie said, fretting as she handed a packed roll of paper and tape to their son. "This is food in case you get hungry and there isn't a good place to eat somewhere along the way."

Aldon watched his son patiently indulge his mother's worries as he took the package and stowed it easily into one of the storage areas on the motorcycle, now in top condition inside and out.

"I'll be careful, Mom," Coran chucked as he turned back around and hugged her. In a respectable brown leather jacket and jeans, he didn't look like a kid. Of course, he was eighteen now. He wasn't a kid.

_Did I really look that young when I left for Briggs? _Aldon suddenly felt a chill in his spine as he understood how his parents had probably felt, even if Rush Valley was a far cry safer than Briggs, and much closer to Resembool than Aldon had gone from Central. Still… _I wasn't even two years older than he is now when he was born. _

"Don't do anything dumb." Reichart was hugging Coran now, though it was a rougher, more brotherly hug.

"Gee thanks," Coran snorted.

"Use the tools well," Winry smiled as she butted into the hugs. She'd given Coran a few of his own as a present. "Give everyone at Garfiel's my love."

"As long as I don't have to kiss them," Coran grinned. "I will Granny. Thanks."

Ed settled for a hearty handshake. "Yeah and don't spend your savings all at once," he grinned. Aldon didn't know how much, but his father had given Coran _something_ to start him off, and at least get him to Rush Valley without having to rough it too much.

"That might be hard," Coran chuckled. "Thanks, Grandpa."

Finally, hugs completed, Coran hopped onto the motorcycle. "I'll call!" he promised before he started her up, and pulled out of the yard. Aldon's eyes didn't leave the bike until it vanished from sight, and sound.

Cassie snuggled up under his shoulder. "Well, there he goes."

"Yeah." It felt so strange. Their oldest son was off on his own. "So, now what do you want to do?" He looked around.

"Well actually," Reichart looked embarrassed. "I've got a date tonight. So I'm going to grab a shower and head out, okay?" He turned to head for the house.

"There are auditions for the community play this afternoon," Ian reminded him. "So I've got to get into town!"

"I was going to go work on alchemy with Grandpa," Urey chimed in. Which meant, of course, that his dad was busy.

"And I was gonna watch!" Little Edward nodded enthusiastically.

Aldon looked at his two-and-a-half year old daughter, who was now in her granny's arms. "Did you make plans without me too, Callie?"

Callista giggled. "Nu-uh. Play!"

At least one of his kids would be home! "And what did you want to play?"

"Clean the house!" Callista grinned.

"I like that game," Cassie smiled. "I definitely approve."

"You would." Aldon sighed, then smiled. "So does that mean you're going to play too?"

"I will later." Cassie looked slightly guilty. "Winry and I were going to hit the outdoor market."

"Oh, okay." Aldon took his daughter from his mother's arms. "Do you want to go shopping first?" he asked Callista.

Red pig-tails bobbed eagerly. "Yay shopping!"

What little girl didn't like shopping? Aldon grinned. He didn't want to sit around the house or his workshop at the moment. It would just be too quiet. "Do you mind if we tag along?" he asked his wife. "Or is this a grown women only shopping trip?"

"Well I suppose you can come," Cassie teased, kissing his cheek. "You can carry things."

"Like me!" Callista hugged his neck.

Aldon hugged her back. At least one of his kids was still small enough to need him most of the time. "And you're one of my favorite things to carry. So that works out just great."

**June 8****th****, 1968:**

Alphonse had to admit, the new living furniture was definitely the most comfortable they had ever owned, especially the recliner. Book in hand, he lounged in the living room, enjoying the peace and quiet with a glass of iced tea.

"I'm bored," Minxia sighed over her fifteenth picture of the day. "Can we do something else now Mich?"

Michio shook his head. "Uh uh. I like coloring!"

"You could go read a book," Elicia suggested patiently.

"I wanna know how Mom's doing," Minxia replied instead. "Daddy hasn't called in hours!"

Al looked up from his own book. "I'm sure he'll call as soon as he can." He doubted Will would pry himself away from Ren again until the newest baby was safely born. It was true though; he hadn't called in almost six hours. Dinner was over, but it was too early to try and convince the kids to go to sleep. Al was also pretty sure that was impossible right then anyway. "Maybe we could take a walk?" It was definitely cooler in the evening.

"That's a good idea," Elicia nodded. "Why don't we call go?"

"What if Daddy calls?" Michio asked.

"I'll stay here," Gracia offered. "Don't worry."

"Okay!" Michio jumped up and ran to get his shoes.

"Sure," Minxia agreed, doing the same at a less bouncy pace, though she definitely looked preoccupied.

Al put up his book and went to find his sneakers. It took a minute before he found them just under the edge of the bed in his room. As he descended the stairs, the phone rang. "I've got it!" He turned the corner and grabbed for the phone, three seconds before Elicia got there. "Me first," Al grinned. "Hello, Will?"

"Hey Dad," Will replied against the background hum of quiet hospital noise. He sounded tired. "Sorry it's been a while."

"That's fine," Al assured him. "How's Ren? Is the baby here?"

"Ren's fine," Will replied. "Things got a bit hairy for a bit, but everyone's fine. Yes, the baby's here."

Hairy huh? No wonder Will sounded tired. Of course, it had been a long labor. "Wonderful!"

He didn't have to ask the obvious questions. "It's a girl," Will obliged. "Her name is Kamika."

"Lovely," Al smiled, feeling relief and joy at the same time. "Is Ren up for visitors? The kids have been antsy all day." Who wouldn't be, dropped at their grandparents at two in the morning?

"Sure," Will replied. "As long as it's just you guys and the kids and Grandma for now. Ren's pretty tired."

"We won't stay too long," Al promised. "We were just heading out to take a walk. We'll see you soon."

"Good timing," Will chuckled. "See you, Dad."

When Al hung up and turned around, he was surrounded by eager faces of all ages. He laughed and looked at Minxia and Michio. "Your new little sister is here," he smiled. "Her name is Kamika."

"Yay!" Minxia bounced on her heels. "It's a sister!"

Michio glared at his sister, then giggled. "I'm a big brother now, huh. Can we go?"

"Yep. Let's make that walk over to the Hospital and see them." Al turned to Gracia. "You want to come?"

"Of course," she chuckled.

* * *

After Will got off the phone with his parents and his sister, he headed back to the recovery room. "Everyone knows," he told Ren as he sat down by her bed and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Mom and Dad are going to bring Grandma and the kids by for a little visit. Alyse said they'd wait until tomorrow." He was grateful for his sister's patience. He hadn't lied, all was well, but it had been a longer, more difficult labor than the last two, and even with his help, Ren had experienced more pain and difficulty than before.

Ren smiled wearily at his comment. She looked like she might drop off to sleep at any second. Of course, she already had once, as soon as they had been settled into the nice clean, quiet recovery room. Kamika was nestled on her left in her arm, sleeping hard. "Good. I bet the kids were going crazy today."

"I'm sure." Will reached out and ran one finger lightly down his new daughter's cheek. "She's so perfect. I think I'm beginning to understand why Aldon and Cassie had five." And adopted another afterwards.

"Well I think we're done with three," Ren gave him a definitive stare.

"I think we are too," Will agreed, kissing her very gently. Not that he was going to disagree with the woman who had carried and delivered all three of his children! But their family felt complete. "After all," he chuckled. "How can you improve on the perfect family?"

Ren chuckled as her eyes drifted closed. "Good answer."

**June 10****th****, 1968**

Rush Valley was hot, dry, and absolutely bustling with activity in the mid-afternoon when Coran finally arrived. He was grateful that he had spent times visiting big cities like Central, or he would have been intimidated by the crowds and noise. As it was, Coran tried to look cool – and not too saddle-sore – as he cruised carefully down the main street following Granny Winry's directions to Garfiel's. The man himself had passed away years ago, but the man who had taken over the business from him – named Varro Peron – had kept the name of the shop the same out of respect and notoriety.

Coran momentarily wished the sign had been painted new colors when he pulled up outside. The lavender and pink were a little well… scary. Not that it mattered, he supposed, if the training and reputation were as good as Granny insisted. She had been apprenticed here herself during her time away from Resembool. There were lots of friends here to be found; now that he was here Coran found that reassuring.

Coran got off his bike, left it at the curb, and walked inside the loud, warm shop. The place was mostly worn wood and a bit of dust in off the streets out front, but the machinery all looked very well maintained. "Excuse me?" he called out. "Mr. Peron?"

A grinder stopped, and a moment later a guy about Coran's height – and not too far off in build – came out and pulled up a pair of goggles. Playful eyes and a grin gleamed out of a face that looked as young as his too. "Hey, there. What can I do for you? You need auto-mail?"

This couldn't be Varro Peron. Coran nodded anyway though. Clearly the other guy worked here too. "No. I'm supposed to start working here tomorrow. I'm Coran Elric."

The other guy laughed and pulled the goggles off, as well as the rag on his head which he used to wipe off some grime. His hair was fairly short, shaggy, and brown. "Varro told me to keep a look out for you. I'm Rake," he offered an oil-stained hand. "I've been working for Varro for a few years now."

"Cool." Coran was glad he'd be working with someone about his age. Rake seemed the friendly sort.

"Come on back," Rake waved him on, and headed towards the back of the shop. "Varro's with a client. He oughta be out here in a few."

Coran followed him around behind the counter and into the back of the shop, where there was a hard-blowing fan and a refrigerator with cold drinks. He dropped his shoulder bag on a bench at Rake's motion and found himself suddenly holding an iced-cold soda. "Thanks," he popped it open and took a long swig. "The road's kinda dusty."

"That ride out front yours huh?" Rake grinned. "Nice bike."

"Fixed her up myself," Coran grinned, trying not to sound too proud. He should keep it casual.

Rake popped open his own drink and took a swig. "Well you're one up on me in the wheels department. Good thing most of the good places around here you can walk to," he winked.

"I'm used to it," Coran assured him. "Where would you recommend hanging out?" He might as well find out! At least he wouldn't be stumbling around town the first few weeks trying to get the hang of things entirely on his own.

"Depends on the crowd," Rake chuckled. "For folks who ain't old-timers – you know, your old man age or more – best place to catch the scene is the Live Wire. It's a pub just a couple a blocks from here. You can find most everyone there after work depending on the evening." He winked. "With the way we keep schedules, there's no real night everyone's off at once. You never know when you'll be pullin' overtime or an all-nighter on an order."

That sounded… like Granny Winry's fond stories of working auto-mail. Though Coran was pretty sure she didn't pull all-nighters much anymore. "Sounds like a blast."  
"It is. _After_ you yackers get all your work done," a thick, rumbling voice made Coran's head whip around.

The large man in the doorway wasn't quite the stature of General Armstrong or Mr. Curtis, but he was definitely tall and broad shouldered! His hair was dark and curly, and his skin tanned dark, though some of it might be naturally that dark Coran thought. He loomed above them for a minute, looking stern, then chuckled and held out his hand. "Varro Peron. Do your work honestly and as best you can and it's Varro. Piss me off and it's Yes-Sir-Mister-Peron-Please-Don't-Kill-Me; got it?"

Coran swallowed, but decided he liked this guy. He took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Yes, sir… Varro."

Varro chuckled. "All right. Get yourself into something that ain't as nice as that leather jacket and let's see what you can do."

**June 13****th****, 1968**

"So this is the place," Tore said as he opened the door and stepped inside, stomach fluttering a little nervously, though he wasn't sure why it should. Charisa was just coming over to hang out and see his place. _When am I going to stop wanting her approval? _

Dare darted past him giggling and headed straight for Rapscallion, who looked up at them from the couch, then spotted Dare and rolled over for a belly rub.

"It's cute," Charisa smiled as she looked around curiously. Tore noticed her nose sniff the air, and he realized she didn't know he'd quit smoking. He hadn't mentioned it the last time they talked. "Surprisingly clean," she added with a chuckle. "Compared to your old bedroom I mean."

"More space, not more stuff," Tore pointed out as he shrugged. "Or at least, not that's all mine." Fortunately most of Dare's fit in a drawer in the dresser and a toy chest in the bedroom. "Come on, you can have the tour."

Not that it took long. The kitchen was small, but well stocked now that Tore cooked for them both at least half the week. The other half he still found himself often invited to do dinner with Ethan and Lia, or Cal and Alyse.

The bedroom contained his bed, the dresser, the crib and the toy chest. The diaper pail lived in the bathroom and got emptied often! Even the bathroom was clean.

"So you cook, you clean," Charisa chuckled. "I have to say I'm impressed. You really look like you've got it all together."

"I wish it felt that way sometimes," Tore smiled humbly, but the compliment made him feel good. "But Dare and I get along pretty well now. It's been ten months." In two more, Tore knew, Dare was going to have lived with Tore as long as he'd lived with Cecilia; half his little life. He hadn't heard him ask about her in a while. "And I'm not sure you can call what I make fine cooking since Dare's not much of a critic."

"Well you eat it," Charisa pointed out. "And I don't recall you having bad taste."

"In food anyway," Tore quipped. They both knew how bad some of his other decisions and tastes were. "Probably good since you're staying for dinner." He had offered, friends only, and she had accepted. Tore was glad he'd bought groceries the day before, given he hadn't expected a spur of the moment guest!

"Anything I can do to help?" Charisa asked curiously.

He hadn't expected that. Tore grinned. "Sure."

Together they cut up ingredients for an easy pan-fry of veggies and sliced beef with some Xingese spices.

**June 14****th****, 1968**

Coran tried not to be too nervous as Varro looked over his first completely assembled piece of auto-mail; in this case, the fore-arm for a hand Varro had already made. The two were now attached, and Varro was testing it out; his expression intense and mildly scary; something Coran had learned was all show, but still found intimidating on the large face.

Off to one side, Rake was watching curiously, grinning the whole time. Coran rarely saw any other expression on Rake's face, even when he was working.

"Well," Varro grunted and stood up. "Good work." He wiped his hands on a rag. "I'd say we're finally done for the day boys."

"Before midnight?" Rake gasped as if in shock. "It's a miracle!"

"Very funny," Varro tossed the rag at him. "Clean up and you two can actually go out on the town for once."

Coran began to help Rake pick up the tools and return them to their racks. A minute later he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder.

Varro was smiling. "Really, it's a pretty impressive start. Not that you should let it get to your head," he grinned. "But you've definitely got some talent. If you keep at it you'll have the skill to match."

"Thanks." Coran smiled back, then doubled his clean up speed. Tonight was a good night to celebrate! Varro and Rake hadn't joked about the work hours. His first few days had all been late ones, and Coran was just glad that Varro's home was the apartment above his shop, where Coran and Rake each had their own little room.

By the time cleanup was done, Coran was eager to get over to the Live Wire. He hadn't been yet, and he was dying to meet some of the other folks in Rush Valley besides clients. He paused in front of the small mirror in the shared bathroom to make sure he looked clean and presentable. The open-collared deep blue shirt was one his mother had bought him but – Coran had to admit – it made him look pretty cool, and definitely not like a kid.

"Stare at yourself later," Rake laughed. "Let's get a move on!"

The Live Wire was, as promised, just a couple of blocks away. Dance music pouring out as someone ahead of them opened the door and the windows were ablaze with light. Inside, it proved to be a busy night! The place was already half-full of men and women none of whom looked more than a few years older than Coran. A good number of them were good looking girls!

"You like?" Rake grinned as he led the way through the crowd. Coran also noticed pool tables near the back as they made their way to the bar. "What's your preference?"

Coran realized Rake was asking for his order. He glanced up at the bar, and suddenly felt out of his league. Outside of a few tasting sips, he'd never really had much of anything. "I'll have a Barks," he said after a moment. It was a brand of beer he recognized, and he figured that made it safer than picking something without any idea what it was!

"Good taste," Rake chuckled as he ordered them each a beer and handed one over.

One social hurdle averted. Coran popped the top and took a sip. He didn't admit he'd picked it because his Dad liked it on the rare occasions when he ever bought any. "Thanks."

Rake seemed in no hurry to leave, so they stood at the bar and watched the crowd, and Rake gave a quick going run down on who was who and who worked where. Coran hoped he remembered half of it later. The ones that stuck first were the ones Rake labeled major competition, trouble, or fun to hang out with. Single girls definitely wouldn't be forgotten.

Across the way, by the pool tables, a girl stood up and laughed at something her friend was saying.

Coran was struck dumb at the sight of her; long legs in skin-tight jeans, a sleeveless mid-riff top in purple that ruffled along the bottom, leaving exposed a flat, smooth stomach and covered too much – in his mind – of what was a pretty spectacular bit of cleavage. Tight chestnut-brunette ring-curls fell down her back in a long tail, and shorter ones framed her face at the edge of her bangs.

"Who's that?" Coran asked.

Rake's grin turned smug. "Gale Lockwood. She's an engineer over at Bonello's."

That… babe… was an auto-mail engineer. Bonello's was one of the places Rake and Varro called _stiff competition. _"We should say hi."

"She'll shoot you down."

"I didn't say ask her out," Coran looked over at Rake. "But how do you know she would?" His pride bristled a little.

Rake laughed. "Cause she's turned down every man in this room at least twice? And that's after giving maybe three of them a shot."

Tough to get then. Coran looked her over again. "Still, there's no harm in a friendly game of pool right?"

"As long as she sees it that way," Rake nodded. "You get her and her friends to play, and I'm in."

Coran took another swig of his drink and straightened up, heading for the pool tables. The girls' game had just wrapped up so it looked like a good time to step up. Coran grabbed a cue for himself. "You wanna play?"

Eyes as warm and brown as her hair – but far more mischievous and considering than her earlier joy had hinted – looked him over with an airy caution. "Depends on which game you mean."

She was definitely abrupt. "Pool of course," Coran replied casually, grateful women didn't fluster him easily. There were too many strong ones in his family.

Her expression said she didn't entirely buy it yet. She glanced past him – at Rake most likely – then shrugged, palms up. "Very well then. But loser buys a round."

"Sounds fair," Coran agreed. Even if they did lose, he had enough to cover one round of drinks for him, Rake, and the four girls. "But the teams should be even." One of the girls would have to join their team.

"We'll take Patty," Rake replied immediately.

"I'm okay with that," a round-faced but pretty girl with short dark-brown hair grinned and came around the table.

"We're even then," Gale agreed. "All right. Let's play."

Coran had never been more glad the guys in his family all knew how to play pool – half the girls too. While he hadn't had a ton of practice, he had a natural talent for it and enough practice that a couple of warm up shots got him into the game. No one here, he learned quickly, was an expert. Though Gale and Rake were both definitely the best at the table.

Apparently Rake had a thing for Patty, because they flirted as much as they played. Fortunately, Patty was a decent player, so their team wasn't at a disadvantage because of it.

Coran for his part did his abject best to focus on the game… and ignore the breasts that taunted him every time Gale bent over and took a shot facing his direction. _Don't look. _He studiously did not for the entire game which was good, since their team still lost by two balls.

"Oh well," Rake shrugged, his arm now comfortably around Patty's waist. "It's not a total loss."

"Looks like drinks are on us," Coran nodded, offering a hand to Gale in a friendly gesture. "Nice game."

She looked a little surprised, then slowly smiled and took his hand, giving it a firm shake that proved that despite her femininity, Gale was most definitely an auto-mail engineer. Who else had a grip like that? "You too. I have to admit, when I heard the new guy in town was an Elric, I wasn't sure if you'd be great or if you'd be a stuck up no-talent trading on the family name."

"So which one am I?" Coran chuckled.

Gale smirked. "I haven't decided yet."

"Then I guess I'll just need a bit longer to prove myself," Coran grinned as he waved the waitress over and let everyone place an order.

"You're covering us too?" Rake looked surprised when Coran gave him a look. "We lost as much as you did."

Coran didn't make a big deal out of it. "I've got it. Just enjoy."

"Well, thanks!" Patty grinned.

"You're a pal," Rake agreed.

By the time the drinks came they were well into another game – no teams – just for the fun of it and to see who individually was better.

"Hey."

Coran glanced over at Rake who was holding out a glass. "Oh, no thanks."

"Drink it," Rake replied, shoving it in his hand but with a casual shrug. "Thank me later."

Coran sniffed. It wasn't alcohol. Either he hadn't been as convincing as he thought when he ordered his first drink, or Rake was just that considerate a friend to notice he hadn't had any water yet. Coran downed the glass before he touched his second beer. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The game was almost more intense with every man or woman for himself. Coran wasn't surprised when it came down to himself, Rake, and Gale in the top spots. Coran was pretty sure he ranked third in that group just for lack of practice.

Coran wasn't sure Gale was as tough to crack as Rake had insisted earlier. Sure, her competitive spirit was pretty fierce; he could see that plain enough, but Coran hadn't said a word about her appearance and aside from not rising to the bait on any innuendo-laced jokes, he seemed to have to do little to pass being at least acceptable company. Of course, he hadn't been dumb enough to try hitting on her!

_Which is too bad_, he couldn't help thinking a couple of times. Aside from being the hottest girl he'd ever seen outside of magazine pictures – not just pretty, but _hot_ – she had a lot of spunk, and she wasn't silly at all. She couldn't be much older than him, but she certainly acted more mature than the girls he'd dealt with in Resembool.

When it was done, Gale won over Rake by one ball.

"Well, I've got to get back," she replied with a small stretch. "Early morning appointments wait for no one."

"That's for sure," Rake nodded. "We've got to do the same."

"Aww," Patty pouted. "You've been working too hard."

"Can't be helped," Rake grinned, tapping her nose with one finger. "You'll just have to miss me, cutie."

"Yeah, well, she'll miss you even more if Varro's mad cause we're slow tomorrow," Coran laughed, grabbing Rake's shoulder.

"Better listen to your friend there," Gale snickered. "Come on, Patty. See you around," she waved casually as the girls headed out.

Coran finished his last sip of beer, left a tip, and followed Rake back towards Garfiel's. "That was a blast."

"I'll say," Rake agreed, tossing one arm over Coran's shoulders. "You never told me you could play pool."

"You never asked," Coran pointed out. "Besides, what self-respecting guy doesn't?"

"You have a very good point." Rake's grin turned wicked. "And I have to admit, you were right. You hit it off pretty well with Gale."

"I did?" Coran hadn't been sure. It seemed like it, but after Rake's earlier words, he hadn't been sure she wasn't just being polite to the new guy. "I mean yeah, we seemed to get along okay, but I couldn't tell if she was just going easy."

" Gale doesn't go easy on anyone," Rake replied. "Though I think you got major points for avoiding getting grabby or making boob jokes."

Coran winced. "Guys have done that?"

"More than once," Rake nodded grimly. "It usually ends with a wrench or a fist in the face."

Wow… didn't that sound familiar?


	3. Chapter 3

**June 19****th****, 1968**

"What do you mean you didn't know supermodels could be auto-mail engineers?" Edward's laugh carried in to Winry's workshop through the open door from the living room. He was on the phone with Coran, who had called and already talked extensively with Winry about what he was learning about auto-mail, and then asked to be handed over.

_Apparently guy talk doesn't include me. _Not that Winry minded. She was working on another experimental piece of auto-mail – this time involving different ways of shaping the finger hinges and using resistance and various padding and other things to see if there was a way to refine the realistic feel of the fingers and allow for even better mobility and dexterity.

"So she said that about your work huh?" Edward sounded amused. "Well yeah… given who said it… I'd say it's a compliment."

It was hard not to listen though. A woman complimenting her grandson's work… a client? Another engineer? Judging from the earlier comment Winry didn't believe for a moment the woman was older than thirty.

Finally she head Ed get off the phone, and decided it was safe enough to venture out again. "Sounded like an interesting conversation," she commented.

Ed laughed. "Well if you were listening, than you know I told him that of course models could be auto-mail engineers. That's where I found you after all."

Just when she thought Edward had run out of flattering ways of complimenting her, he came up with a new one. No one had ever called her a model; especially not while she was in coveralls with her hair up and smelling like machine oil. "You're sweet." She crossed the floor and kissed his cheek. "So does he have a new girlfriend already then?"

Ed shook his head. "Not yet. Apparently she's pretty hard core focused on her work and not easily impressed."

"I like her already," Winry chuckled. "Well I'm glad he's enjoying working with Varro and learning a lot." And so far apparently keeping himself out of trouble.

"He'll be fine," Ed agreed. "A little independence is a good thing."

"But not too much, especially for adventurous guys like you," Winry teased.

"Well that's what you're for," Ed kissed her.

"Then I think you need to get out of your office for a bit," Winry replied when their lips parted. "You've been up there for hours every day."

"Is that a complaint?" Ed snickered.

"It's not good for you to spend all that time sitting." Winry hugged him. "You get restless and then I have to deal with you wanting to be out and about and off adventuring. Can't have that now, can we?" Since Ed still worked out every morning, it wasn't like he wasn't getting enough of that in! "Why don't you take the dog for a walk? He's getting tubby in his old age."

Edward looked down, a slightly sad expression on his face as Pir looked up at him from where he was sprawled nearby, and thumped his tail. "Yeah, you are, aren't you, old boy?"

Winry felt a twinge of sympathy. They had finally lost Daia to old age earlier that spring. She hadn't been more than a couple of years older than Pir's litter. "So spend some time with him. He's the only kid we have left in the house." And they'd be leaving him with Aldon and Cassie when they went back up to Central for Charisa Breda's wedding.

"There is that." Ed smiled softly. "It's a good idea. C'mon boy," he whistled as he headed over towards the door and picked up his shoes. "Let's go play!"

**June 22****nd****, 1968**

"Dang it," Varro's voice bellowed across the workshop, following the sharp clang that made Coran sit up sharply. "That was my last three-quarter inch screw!"

Coran ventured towards the front to find Rake already there. "Yeah," Rake sighed. "We're out." He was holding a container.

"Aren't there any in the back?" Coran asked. He could have sworn he'd seen a big box of them.

"Well, regular three-quarters," Rake nodded. "But these are special."

Varro motioned for Coran to go ahead and look at the arm he was making. Immediately Coran understood the different. The heads were ever so particularly curved to sit flush with the metal, leaving no edge at all. It was almost invisible. "Wow, those are cool. Where'd you get them."

"Bonello's place," Varro admitted. "One of his folk invented them and they're the only supplier still. You can't get a lot of them without a long wait."

"Well, you want me to run down and see if they have any?" Coran asked.

"You can try," Varro nodded. "I need this piece done by tonight. The little girl it's for and her mother are coming into town on the train."

Coran wasn't surprised such a small arm was for a child. It also made sense that the screws couldn't be messed with easily or fall out. "Then I'll go. I just finished the leg you wanted repaired."

"Good." Varro sat back and mopped his hot face with a stained handkerchief. "Hurry on up there and get yourself some lunch on the way. Now's as good a time as any for a break."

"Great!" Rake set down his wrench.

"You can break after you finish pulling the wires for that new foot I told you to get done," Varro looked up sharply.

Rake gave Coran a _lucky dog_ look as he got back to work.

Coran pulled his own bandana off his head and washed his hands before he left the shop. No one in Rush Valley really cared if an engineer ate in a shop in his work clothes. They all did it after all. He grabbed two hot dogs, loaded with toppings, at the nearest stand and a large lemonade, and all of it was gone already by the time he reached Bonello's. The shop – larger than Garfiel's and less flashy but certainly well kept – was a bustle of activity. There were several patients waiting, and the proprietor – the third Bonello to own the shop – was clearly busy.

Bonello spotted him and nodded him towards the back. Understanding, Coran went around and in the back way instead into the workshop, where the apprentices and other engineers were hard at work.

The nearest one looked up, and her mouth quirked into a smile. "Well hey there. Sniffing around the competition?"

"Like you haven't?" Coran asked, grinning back. If he hadn't seen her in them once before already, he wouldn't have recognized Gale immediately at work. Bundled up in cover-alls, her chestnuts curls up tight in a thick bun that barely stuck out from under the back of the bandana she wore on her head, her most distracting features weren't there to taunt a guy. It was easier to just focus on her face - which was also perfect in his mind; proportional, clear skinned, and pretty. Mostly he enjoyed how expressive and open she was when she didn't think a guy was trying to get under her shirt. "Actually, I came by to see if you had any of the special three-quarter screws left. You know the ones with the vanishing heads?"

"Oh," Gale's face lit up. "Yes, I know which ones you mean. I invented them."

"You did?" Coran hadn't expected that. "Wow. That's great. Well we're out. I know they're not a quick make but, do you have any you haven't sold yet? Even one? Varro's got an order for a little girl who's coming in this afternoon."

"I might have a few," Gale stood up and moved over to another desk – kept immaculate aside from piles of parts that anyone other than an auto-mail engineer might have assumed were chaos, but were – he could now see – clearly a hand in progress. "I need to make more, but we've been swamped, and I sold off my last few extra boxes except for our stock yesterday."

That didn't sound good, but Coran kept his mouth shut while Gale rifled around and almost immediately pulled out a box. "How many do you need?"

"Theoretically one," Coran replied.

Gale chuckled and turned around and held out three. "Tell Mr. Peron to be gentle with the heads," she smirked.

Coran laughed and stuck them in his pocket. "I will. What do we owe you?"

"Tell you what, I'll tack it on your tab for the next order," Gale replied, pulling over a pad and making a note. "Varro's got a standing order every time I do more anyway. Tell him I should have another box ready next week."

"He'll be glad to hear it," Coran replied gratefully. "Hey, could you add another box to your next production? I mean, no hurry on that one, but could you?"

"What do you want the extra box for?" she looked up curiously.

Coran shrugged. "Well I think my grandmother would find them really useful." He could just see Granny Winry's eyes light up when she saw them. Despite the wide variety of parts she used, he was pretty sure she didn't have anything like this. Though he suspected as soon as she saw them she'd be able to make them for herself.

There was a blank moment, then Gale looked slightly flustered. "Your grandmother, really? Well, of course, I can do another box. It might be a week after I finish the next big order though."

"Great! Like I said, it's not a rush," Coran grinned as he turned to head back. "I appreciate it! See you around."

"Sure," Gale still sounded slightly bewildered. "See you." Coran got the feeling telling her he wanted to send some to his grandmother might have made her day. Apparently Granny Winry's reputation was legendary as ever.

**June 27****th****, 1968**

"I swear trains get less comfortable every time I have to ride one," Winry sighed as she and Edward got off the train in Central. "Despite the new seat padding."

Ed chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder. "They do it just to annoy you personally, you know that right? There are probably all sorts of things stuffed in the seats in whatever berth you sit in just to irritate your delicate posterior."

"Very funny." Winry stuck her tongue out at him briefly. Ed wondered if she didn't thwack him only because he was carrying their bags.

"Granny! Granddaddy!"

Ed looked up and saw Lily in Ethan's arms, waving frantically in their direction. Ethan waved with his other hand and pushed through the crowd. "Look who spotted you first," he chuckled.

"A pretty girl," Winry held out her arms and Lily almost jumped into them. "You just keep getting bigger."

Lily giggled and wrapped her arms around Winry's neck.

"I can't handle them both anymore unless I have one on my shoulders," Ethan admitted. "Here Dad, let me take one of those."

"Be my guest," Ed grinned, watching Winry and their granddaughter happily babbling. "Do they both talk that well too?"

"They do." Ethan nodded proudly. "I swear they learn new words every day, and even if they don't know the word for something they'll tell you all about it anyway."

"I believe it!" Winry laughed.

Lily proved the point, going on about all sorts of things in simple or half-sentences during the drive back over to the house. Ed enjoyed every moment. When they pulled up outside, he looked up at the long familiar house, and felt a twinge of nostalgia. He was getting used to the fact that his heart had two homes. "You painted the door." It was freshly painted in a rich hunter green. It had once been red.

"It needed it pretty badly," Ethan replied. "Lia picked the color."

"Nice choice," Winry smiled.

It was a pretty green. Ed got the feeling that after months away and no longer in charge of the house, there were probably more changes than the room switching that had gone on during his and Winry's long vacation.

The first one met them at the door, a cream-white pointy eared yapping bundle of cute.

"Down Brigitte!" Lia called out.

Ed crouched down and easily brought the puppy to a calm, tail-wagging sit. He didn't even have to ask where they got her when he looked at the confirmation and breed. "One of Riza's."

"Well after Daia and Pir moved out with you, we discovered we really missed having a dog around," Ethan explained as Eamon ran over and grabbed his sister and dragged her off to play. "And after Bounce, I admit I was kind of hoping for another dog like her. So I asked about it, and she said she had a litter coming and gave us first pick."

"Well I have to say, you don't see the white ones often," Ed replied, admiring the barely golden hint to the otherwise pure snowy coat.

"They're pretty rare," Ethan nodded. "And she bonded with the kids immediately. We've only had her for a couple of weeks, so she's not fully trained yet."

"That's all right," Ed laughed, as Brigitte rolled over so he could rub her little belly. Her curly tail wagged like crazy. "So why Brigitte?"

"It's a character on a show the kids like to listen to," Lia admitted. "Lily came up with the idea and Eamon liked it."

"Well it's certainly more distinguished than some of the dog names we've had," Ed laughed, "Even if she doesn't act like it yet."

"She's getting there," Ethan grinned. "She'll sit, and she's starting to understand the leash, and she's already almost fully housebroken."

"I wish kids housebroke that fast," Lia sighed.

Ed looked up at her resigned expression. "Fun with potty training?" The twins really were that age already, weren't they?

Ethan snorted, but he at least was smiling. "Not that we're in a rush or anything. But Lily's already almost got it. Eamon understands, but he's lazier about it. He'd rather keep his diapers."

"He'll get over it," Winry smiled reassuringly. "And you're right, there's plenty of time. After all, they're only two and a half." The twins' birthday had been celebrated in amongst the other winter festivities last year.

"And it seems like just yesterday they were newborns," Ethan snickered. "Next thing I know my baby girl is going to be getting married or Eamon will be off to college and I'll be wondering where half my life went."

"Or too busy living it to wonder," Ed countered as he stood up. The puppy ran off after the two toddlers. Ed knew all too well how much life happened even after his kids were grown. "No matter what happens or how old they get, they'll always be your kids."

Ethan gave him a funny look, then a laugh and a hug. "Yep, we are. And right now, that's actually really reassuring."

**July 1****st****, 1968**

Breda was not going to cry. Not because it was unseemly for burly men to cry, but because he just didn't think crying when he felt happy made much sense. Besides, Nancy was bright-eyed with tears enough for both of them.

"You look gorgeous!" Nancy gushed as she gave Charisa a careful hug, clearly not wanting to so much as wrinkle one fold in her daughter's wedding dress; a simple, strapless number with full, scalloped skirts in cream silk.

"Thanks Mom," Charisa hugged her back. His daughter, Breda noticed, despite being excited and probably nervous, didn't look anywhere near tears. As usual she was calm, and collected, and ready to go. "I wonder how Raul's doing."

"He's fine," Breda assured her. He'd talked to her fiancé already this morning, and he seemed even calmer than she did. That was good, Breda thought. Charisa wasn't one for guys with confidence issues. A man should be strong, solid, and capable of handling Breda's daughter as well as supporting her. Raul was good for that. "Anxious to see you of course," he added.

Charisa's cheeks flushed just slightly. Nancy handed her the bouquet – a lovely splash of bright yellow summer flowers and greenery. The bride's maids were in a paler, summery yellow. "Well I should hope so."

Niam poked his head in the door, grinning. "Hey, wow, Sis! You look incredible. I just got told it's time to line up. I hope you're ready."

Breda offered his daughter his arm. She smiled and took it. "Definitely."

* * *

It was a beautiful ceremony. Even though it wasn't one of her own children, Winry felt a little teary. Of course, any couple starting out on a life together was worth a few happy tears in her opinion, and they had known Charisa most of her life. Charisa and Sara had always remained friends ever since Sara met them on the rescue mission that had originally orphaned Charisa and her brother.

Which was why Sara was up there as her matron of honor. Looking calm and lovely. It was rare that Winry saw her daughter in a dress. Not that she minded, given even she only really wore them for formal occasions, like weddings.

Breda looked proud as ever as he escorted the lovely bride in to a traditional Cretan wedding piece, played by a small five piece instrumental group. Raul definitely made a dashing groom, his eyes lighting up as he saw Charisa in her dress.

It was certainly a marriage of cultures; they spoke their vows in both languages, and half the room was packed with Cretans who had traveled quite a distance to Central for the wedding. Looking at the number of Cretan nobles in the audience, it reminded her that, in some ways, it might be like an alliance between nations, if Amestris had not gone the way it did in government. The daughter of a former President and the son of one of Creta's influential and noble merchant families would have been a good match. Really, it seemed to be. Winry had spoken briefly with Raul when they were introduced, though she had learned much more from the Argyros', both of whom were in attendance though their sons were not, given one was running the country and Ziro was apparently on a diplomatic mission in the country North-east of Creta. _I wonder if that boy will ever settle down. _

Not that it mattered here and now. Right now, two intelligent young people were promising their lives to each other. Winry's hand slid towards Ed's, and she felt his grasp hers back. She didn't have to look to know he felt the same. She could feel the ring on his finger. His strong grasp said it all; _I love you. _

* * *

Tore had told himself he was okay with this. Charisa's happiness meant a lot, and looking at the beaming open joy on her usually more conservative face, he couldn't deny that she was the happiest he had ever seen her. Watching her turn gracefully on the dance floor in Raul's arms – her new husband dashing and exotic in his Cretan looks and beige designer suit that probably cost more than everything Tore owned combined – she was radiant and lively and the most glorious woman he had ever laid eyes upon, like an ancient Cretan goddess with her flowing red hair and tempting figure.

_Don't think that way, idiot. She's Mrs. Valentino now. _It sounded too strange, no matter how hard he had tried to get it into his head. They had a very nice apartment in one of the best complexes in town, and she was Charisa Valentino.

The reception rivaled any State Function Tore had attended, and he did his best to enjoy it. The buffet was delicious… he thought. The champagne high quality… probably. Charisa and Raul both had single female friends who looked lovely and elegant and a couple of them shot glances in his direction. He barely noticed them. About all Tore really managed to do was keep an eye on Dare, who was getting a little bored with behaving himself, and wanted to run out on the dance floor and see _Auntie Charisa_ as he had almost immediately taken up calling her, though it still came out 'Risa most of the time.

Now Charisa and Raul were moving towards the cake and cutting it. Tore watched, doing his best to feel nothing but happiness for his best friend as she giggled and smiled and kissed Raul again. He smiled through the toasts.

_I am such a goddamned liar. _ His stomach twisted, and he knew he couldn't take it anymore. Looking around frantically, he spotted Winry chatting with Alyse – who had coordinated the entire event – and a Cretan woman he recognized as the mother of the current Cretan president. "Excuse me," he interrupted softly when it looked like Winry was listening more than speaking. "I…can you do me a favor?"

Winry looked at Tore, who realized he was already holding Dare and the diaper bag in her direction. "Could you take Dare for a while? I'm really sorry but I need to… there's something…" Shit, he was stammering.

Bless her, Winry didn't even look confused. "Sure, we can take him," she replied softly, smiling at Dare. "Hey, you want to come to Granny for a while?"

Dare giggled as he was passed over, with no idea how frantic his father was.

"Thank you." The words seemed inadequate. "I'll…"

"Come by for him tomorrow," Winry finished the sentence before he could even suggest an option. There was a brief flash of understanding in her eyes.

Tore didn't argue with a gift, he just fled the room at as dignified a pace as he could manage.

* * *

Cal was in the middle of a conversation with a few buddies when Alyse startled him by coming up and almost forcibly removing Gloria from his arms. The six month old barely noticed. "What's up, sweetheart?"

Alyse looked concerned. "Tore left a few minutes ago."

"Okay." That didn't seem all that strange. The main events were over, the guy could do what he wanted.

Alyse frowned. "He left… and he left Dare with the Elrics."

"So maybe he… oh." Cal refrained from smacking himself in the head. How could he be so dense? He looked over at the bride and groom, deliriously aware of almost no one save each other except when the occasion called for it. Charisa… _You really are an idiot, kid. _ "So what do you want me to do?" he asked his wife, resignedly. He had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Find him," Alyse replied. "Make sure he's okay. He's your best friend, right?"

"Yeah. And I think I know where to find him." Cal kissed her cheek, then Gloria's. "I'll see you at home later then?" He had a feeling that Tore would take longer to deal with that it would take for the wedding to finish up and everything to be finished.

"See you," Alyse agreed.

Cal apologized and left. He really did have a pretty good idea where to find Tore. After all, there were only so many bars and pubs in Central between the reception hall and Tore's apartment, and an even smaller number Tore was likely to frequent by choice.

He struck gold on the very first one. _Damn it, man. You couldn't even pick one closer to your own place, huh? _It would have made staggering home easier. Of course, Cal hoped he was exaggerating.

That hope ended when he got closer to Tore – who was huddled at the far end of the bar near the wall, a half-empty glass in his hand, and a large bottle on the bar in front of him. If there was a man aiming to get himself drunk, Cal was looking at him. _Did I ever look that pathetic? Probably._ He was glad it was late in the afternoon and the bar, while open, was almost empty. Cal sidled on around and sat down at the stool next to Tore. "Drunk yet?"

"Getting there." Tore finished the glass and reached for the bottle of whisky. It was already a quarter empty.

"Maybe a bit fast," Cal sighed, though he made no move to stop him. "You didn't even stick around for the garter."

"Piss off," Tore grumbled, filling his glass.

Cal wasn't used to Tore being an unpleasant drunk. At worst he might get sullen and thoughtful. Of course, this was a very different circumstance. "Can't do that. Alyse made me promise to drag your sorry ass home later."

Tore didn't respond until he finished the next glass. When he did, it came in the form of a fist to the bar. "Damn it! I couldn't do it, Cal."

Knowing better than to interrupt, Cal just waited.

"All I had to do was stand there, and smile, and congratulate her…. And I ran away."

"If I were watching the girl I loved marry some other guy, I'd have done the same thing," Cal replied calmly. At least, he would have if things had turned out differently. By the time the war was over he'd have beaten any guy who made a move on Alyse to a bloody pulp.

"I'm nnnn…. Oh screw it…" Tore drained another glass of every last drop save the ice. "I just let her go," his voice cracked as he stared down at the bar. "It was for the best. She doesn't feel that way about me. She'll be happy this way. What a load of Bullshit!" He slammed his glass down hard enough the bar rattled. "What's the point of falling for a woman if all you do is screw it up and watch some other guy walk off with her? I give up," he cradled his head in his free hand.

"Well there's not much you can do now that they're married," Cal sighed. "But you don't mean give up on all girls." He'd learned that there was more than one in the world – way more – years ago, and even that you could fall in love more than once. Charisa was quite a catch, but clearly that wasn't an option anymore.

"Why not?" Tore looked over at him balefully. "I'm a relationship disaster. And anytime one fails now… I've got to make sure Dare doesn't get hurt or caught up in the middle of it." Another self-depreciating sigh, another drink. "It's… it's not worth it."

Either Tore had been drinking longer than Cal realized, or his tolerance had dropped a lot in the past several months. Cal was pretty sure on the latter, and just grateful he had arrived quickly. "Not like I'm the optimistic type or anything," he said, "But I think giving up isn't going to work."

"Why not?"

"You like women."

"Shit."

As Tore filled his glass again, the bartender approached instead of watching as he had done quietly for several minutes. "Get you anything?" He asked Cal.

"Just a beer," Cal sighed. It was going to be a long evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still July 1****st****, 1968**

It was Coran's lucky day, he thought as he stopped by the hot dog stand for lunch. His break was a lot later than usual, but now he didn't think he minded. Gale was there, just sitting down in the shade of an umbrella covered table, with a sausage and drink of her own. "Hey, busy day, huh?" he asked after he paid for his food and moved her direction.

Gale looked up, startled, then nodded. "Yeah. I just finished a rush order. You?"

"Varro had me helping with fittings today," Coran confirmed. "Fortunately I've only got a little bit of work left on the leg I'm building right now. So it should be done this afternoon." He shifted his legs slightly. "You mind if I join you?"

"Oh, yeah, I mean, go ahead," Gale shrugged. "There's plenty of room."

"Thanks." Coran dropped down beside her and dug in. He tried to eat with at least decent manners, but he didn't have a long break. Which he hated, because it meant another time when he saw Gale, and had no more than a few minutes to talk. "Hey," he asked half-way through their hot dogs, "You want to get together tonight? You know, just hang out or something."

She glanced sideways at him. "Hang out?"

He knew that tone. She wanted to know if he was hitting on her… finally. He'd been around long enough that a couple of nights he'd seen guys hit on her. It never ended well. "Yeah, you know, like this only without having to rush back to work? I'd just like a chance to actually get to talk to you without the conversation getting interrupted." By work, or by mouthy half-drunk guys with wandering hands.

Gale finished her hot dog before replying. "And just where did you intend to hang out?"

Now that, Coran had thought about. "Where ever you'd like to," he replied. "You know Rush Valley better than I do, and I haven't been a lot of places other than auto-mail shops and the Live Wire. Pick a place and I'll be there." He was opening himself up for a lot of potential embarrassment, but somehow, he didn't think Gale would do that to him. Not unless he pissed her off.

"Sun rock," Gale replied after a moment. She turned and pointed up at the cliffs above the town. "You see that one, right there?"

Coran shaded his face with one hand and squinted. There, about half way up, he could see a pillar of stone, wavy red and yellow rock, that looked a bit like a lick of fire. "The flame looking thing."

"That's it," Gale nodded. "Meet me up there at seven. Don't worry about dinner. Just show up if you really just want to talk." She stood abruptly, taking her drink. "I've got to get back now."

"All right." Coran wolfed down the last bit of his dog. "I'll see you at seven." And there was absolutely no way he was going to miss it!

* * *

"I can't believe you have a date with Gale Lockwood."

"I told you," Coran gasped in exasperation as he dug through his closet for a clean shirt, "It's not a date."

Rake, sitting on Coran's bed leaning against the wall, shook his head. "Man, she never agrees to go anywhere alone with a guy anymore. Face it, it's a date."

"Not a date." Coran repeated, pulling out the clean solid green t-shirt and deciding it would do. After all, it was just an informal get together, and he was going to have to follow a rocky trail up quite a ways, and fast! "Though I wish we'd finished earlier."

"Not your fault we had an emergency customer," Rake shrugged. "You've got half an hour till seven. You can make it up there."

"I hope so." Coran dragged a comb through his hair and called it good. It wasn't like showering after work would do him much good out there in the dust anyway. He grabbed his jacket though. It would get chilly fast come night fall. "See you later!"

He managed not to run through town, though he failed in holding back once he hit the trail. He only slowed near the top, so he wouldn't look like he'd run the whole way from panting so hard.

Sun rock turned out to be sitting on a wider ledge than it looked like from below, dotted with scrub grass and wild desert flowers. The view was also spectacular. He gazed away to the north and to the west. He couldn't see to the East for the mountains, but he knew what was there anyway. "Wow."

"It's really something, isn't it?"

He turned, and found Gale leaning against the rock wall, holding a picnic basket and a blanket. "I just got here," she chuckled. "You know you made it with two minutes to spare."

Coran felt suddenly foolish. He must have looked too eager. He glanced back the way he had come, and looking over the edge realized most of the trail was in full view. "I don't like to be late when I promise to be somewhere," he explained lamely.

"Well it's nice to know at least one guy who can keep an appointment," Gale smiled as she set the basket down and spread the blanket out a little bit away from the wall on the grass. "As a reward, you actually get to eat tonight."

"Well that's good," Coran quipped as he dropped down beside her. "I'm pretty hungry after that climb."

"Well it's no feast," Gale warned him as she opened the basket and pulled out a couple of bottles of soda and what appeared to be sandwiches. "I'm not exactly a gourmet chef."

Coran took one of the sandwiches and took a bite; fresh wheat bread, lettuce, mayonnaise, white aged cheese, thick-sliced honeyed ham, tomatoes, pickles and... sweet peppers?…. The flavors hit his tongue as one yet distinctly. "Well it's tasty," he grinned, digging in hungrily. "I've never had peppers on a sandwich before."

"My dad likes them that way," Gale admitted as she started to eat as well. "He's the one who taught me to make them."

"Does he cook a lot?" Coran asked curiously.

"Oh ah… yes, he did," Gale looked momentarily uneasy, then embarrassed. "Sorry. I should say he did when he lived with us. He and my Mom split when I was six."

"Oh." Now he felt like a heel for asking.

Gale shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's not like you knew. Besides, it was for the best really. They're really different, and they fought a lot. Mom's really proper and Dad… well he's more of a free spirit."

"What do your folks do?" Coran hoped he wasn't getting too personal, but since the topic had come up, he was curious. That was how you got to know people anyway, right?

"Dad's a …well I guess you could call him a wandering artist these days, and a tinkerer," Gale admitted, popping open her root beer. "He's good at fixing things, and he's got an eye for art and he's pretty good. He goes from place to place, taking photos, painting murals and landscapes for folks who own restaurants they want decorated or on city walls. He fixes things when he needs the extra money. He grew up in an auto-mechanic's shop, so I guess it makes sense."

"He sounds pretty cool," Coran admitted. He could understand the type; the wanderlust, the artistic vision. He might not be like that himself, not all together, but he knew it in bits and pieces. "Do you ever see him?"

"He stops through town now and again," Gale smiled, "Always bringing me a trinket or something from somewhere, even now that I'm not little. He's not around a lot, but at least I know he loves me."

There was a long silence before Coran got up the nerve to ask, "And your mom?"

"She's about as proper as you can get," Gale sighed, leaning back on one arm and drinking. "She plays piano, knows almost every rule of etiquette you could think of, and all that kind of stuff. I still see her more often than Dad," she added, "But I don't think she ever knew what to do with me when I was little. I was never a frills and tea parties kind of girl."

"Nothing wrong with that," Coran took a long drink of cold soda and leaned back on his elbows, stretching his legs out in front of him. "The only really girly person in my whole family is Dad's cousin Alyse. Not that the women aren't… you know, feminine," he added, hoping he hadn't offended her accidentally. "They're just not frills types much either."

"What's your mom like?" Gale asked.

Coran smiled. How to describe his mother? "She's amazingly patient," he finally chuckled. "She's a nurse and an artist, and she used to dance a lot when she was younger; classical dance."

"Does she dance now?"

Coran shook his head. "Not really. I mean, socially sure; Resembool has festivals every season and she'll dance with Dad, but she doesn't really have time to practice the other kind anymore. Not and wrangle the family." Even growing up in it, Coran wasn't sure he would ever really want to be responsible for that many kids.

"You have siblings," Gale guessed.

"Five of them," Coran sighed, laying full back on the ground. "I'm the oldest."

"There are six of you?"

When he looked over, Gale's eyes were wide in surprise. Coran couldn't help chuckling. "Yeah. Mom and Dad are… very affectionate."

"Sounds like it," Gale nodded. "Wow."

"To be fair, Callie's adopted," Coran explained. "She's my sister. My folks brought her home the day she was born, so she doesn't know yet. She's not even three."

"So that's… a fifteen year spread, and there's five guys." Gale looked thoughtful. "Are there any girls in your family at all? I mean… born in."

Coran chuckled. "With the last name Elric? There's one. My Uncle Ethan's kids are twin toddlers, and Lily's definitely a girl. Then there's my cousin Trisha, but she's Aunt Sara's, so it's not the same, genetically speaking." Come to think of it, there were only three girls to be born with the Elric name that he knew of. "Most of the girls seem to be on Great Uncle Al's side. Three of my cousins on that side are girls, and two are Elrics."

"Your family sounds huge."

"It is," Coran nodded. "Don't you have any cousins?" He had already figured she didn't have siblings.

"Distant ones," Gale plucked at the grass with one hand. "Mom's an only child, but she had three cousins who all had kids. I just haven't really seen much of them. Dad was an only child." She shrugged. "It's not so bad. Though I always kind of wished I had a brother or sister."

"And sometimes I wish I had less." It was something Coran hadn't really ever admitted, not to his friends, and definitely not to his family. "I mean, I love them all but… I was happy when it was just two or three of us. It's hard to get a moment's peace when you have to share a room, and then share a house with seven other people, plus the dogs."

"That does sound pretty hectic," Gale agreed. "I've been apprenticed at Bonello's since I was fourteen. I've gotten used to sharing a room with Patty." Coran had since learned that Patty was also technically an auto-mail mechanic, but she was also Bonello's niece.

"Well she seems pretty easy going," Coran commented.

"She is," Gale nodded. "She's pretty relaxed, and she likes to have a good time."

"No wonder she and Rake get along." He worked hard, but Rake didn't seem to get serious much. Even when he was working he was smiling.

Gale sipped her drink. "Yeah. They're probably already in the sack by now."

Soda sprayed from his mouth. "What?" He sat up abruptly, looking over at Gale.

She gave him a little sideways smile. "You mean you didn't know? They do a lot more than flirt."

Now that she said it, he felt stupid for not figuring it out. But then, he wasn't used to making that assumption about people, despite his own past experience. "I didn't realize they were that serious."

"I'm not sure they are," Gale replied, her smile fading. "Patty tends to think more about the immediate future than long term. Rake… well I really don't think he's thought any further either."

"Do they need to?" Coran found himself asking. "I mean, they're happy right? If they're not looking for more, is that really a problem?"

Gale gave him a look like he might be crazy. "You think that's okay?"

"I think it's their choice," Coran nodded, sticking to his point. "They're adults." Was she really that… prudish about it?

"Are you serious?" Gale asked. "I mean, what if they aren't? But what happens if she gets pregnant? Then there's a kid involved, no matter whether they were serious about the relationship or not."

"You think I don't know that?" Coran's chafed a little. "I'm not an idiot." He knew full well what could happen. After all, he was lucky his parents had loved each other. His own conception wasn't exactly in the traditional order. And Tore was raising his son by himself. "I just think anyone who makes that decision has got to be ready to deal with the consequences. But if they're careful… well it's up to them in the end, isn't it?"

Gale looked like she was going to start shouting, then she shook her head, took a deep breath, and looked away. "I'm sorry. I just… I didn't figure you for the kind of guy who would say that."

"You don't agree."

"I'm glad my parents had me," Gale sighed, "But sometimes I wonder why they ever got together in the first place. They're much happier apart." She shrugged. "I just can't imagine getting that close to someone without being _really_ sure that was the guy I was going to stay with for the rest of my life. And not just because he's good looking, or kind, or fiscally responsible. I… oh gosh, I'm ranting on it." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't even know why we're talking about it. It's…"

"It's okay," Coran replied. "I'm not offended. I'm used to people not always seeing things the way I do." He smiled, partially to prove his lack of anger. "After all, I have four brothers. We don't see eye to eye on a lot of things." Now didn't seem the time to mention his own personal experience on that end. He wouldn't have taken it back, but that didn't mean he was proud of his own lack of forethought. There were ways he was proud of being like his father; that wasn't really one of them.

Gale relaxed. "I bet. And really, I'm sorry. You do have a point. They're just both people I don't want to see get hurt."

Coran smiled. "I'm sure they'll be okay."

"Me too." Gale finished her drink and reached for the basket. "You want something else?"

"Sure." Coran had no problem letting her shift the subject to something less awkwardly personal. "What have you got?"

They ate more, and had a couple more sodas, and the conversation turned easily to auto-mail for a bit until Coran lost track of time.

"Oh!" Gale sat up suddenly in the middle of an explanation of a particular style of ball bearings. "It's time! Take a look." She pointed.

Curious, Coran turned his head, and he suddenly understood the other reason it was called sun rock. To the west, the sun was setting, and the sky and the ridge of the hills turned into a rainbow of reds and yellows, with hints of green, and the mountain and the clouds were lined in blinding gold. "That's… amazing."

"It's the prettiest thing in Rush Valley," Gale smiled brightly, clearly lost in watching the sunset.

Maybe not _the_ prettiest thing; but Coran did not contradict her. He just continued to watch her watching the sunset. Both together were absolutely breathtaking.

* * *

It was late when Coran got back… and dark. He slipped in the back door, relocked it, and headed upstairs. Varro was still working; he could hear hammering below. Coran was only a little surprised to find Rake's door open, and his friend lounging on his bed. Rake sat up the moment he spotted Coran. "So," he grinned wickedly. "How was your date?"

"I told you," Coran shot back. "It wasn't a date." He kept moving toward his room, though he heard Rake move behind him.

"You're kidding me. What did she want to do alone with you?"

Coran went into his room. "Show me the sunset and talk about auto-mail."

Rake slapped his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Auto-mail? You were all the way up there, alone, with a hottie like her and you talked about auto-mail."

Coran grinned. "Why not? This _is_ Rush Valley."

"I don't believe you," Rake shook his head. "You had plenty of time to do whatever you wanted."

"And I did what I wanted." Coran didn't want to be rejected like all those other idiots. He hadn't been, because he wasn't stupid enough to make that kind of move. "How was Patty?"

"Oh fine," Rake chuckled. "We… wait, how'd you know?" He blinked. He had never actually said anything earlier about going to spend time with her.

Coran glanced over his shoulder as he pulled out shorts for bed. "I just had dinner with her roommate, remember? And I'm not blind."

"Oh right." Rake looked mollified. "Anyway, yeah, we had a good time."

Coran didn't ask what they had done. He got the feeling Rake now knew that he knew. "Good," he replied easily. "I'm glad. I'm a little surprised you beat me home."

"Her Uncle sets an early curfew," Rake shrugged. "I try not to press that line too often."

"So… is it serious?" Coran hadn't meant to ask, but after the earlier conversation, it just slipped out.

Rake looked slightly embarrassed. "We… haven't really talked about it," he finally said, then shrugged. "It could be." From his face, he almost certainly wanted it to be.

"Well then I hope you get what you want," Coran smiled. "Now can you get out of my room? I don't feel like stripping naked in your presence."

"And your ass really isn't my thing," Rake quipped with a laugh; back to normal. "Sleep well, man."

"You too." As Coran settled down for the night, he couldn't help but think back over the surprisingly personal and heavy conversation he and Gale had gotten into earlier. If there was one observation he felt he could safely conclude from it all, it was that Gale's aversion to the guys who asked her out was at least partially directly blamed on the fact that they definitely looked at her as someone to have sex with more than any inclinations towards the real romantic. If he wanted a shot at Gale, he was going to have to move slowly, carefully, and in the open. _Wait,_ _when did I decide I wanted a chance with her?_ It was a question that followed him into sleep.

* * *

Cal really hoped Alyse wouldn't be upset with him over this one. After all, she was the one who sent him out to keep an eye on Tore. Well, he had done his job, he thought as he lugged his inebriated friend up the front steps to Cal's own home. It had been a good bit closer than Tore's apartment by the time Tore finished his wandering, frustrated raving, pub hop.

"Cal?" He heard Alyse's voice in the living room as he came in, and saw her a moment later as he brought Tore up from the landing.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied quietly. "I… hope you don't mind a couch guest."

Alyse shook her head. "No, it's all right. I'll find sheets." She turned and went up to the linen closet. She was back quickly and had the couch covered in a minute. "I was afraid this would happen," she sighed. "How could you let him get like this?"

Cal lowered Tore onto the couch. He wasn't utterly unconscious, but he wasn't particularly responsive either. "There are some things you've just got to let a guy get out," he replied, not defending his action at all. "And there are times when it's not worth trying to argue him out of something. He just watched the woman he's in love with marry someone else. How would you feel?"

Alyse bit her lip. "He actually admitted it?"

"Loudly, for hours," Cal sighed. He pulled Tore's shoes off and tossed a blanket over him, then fetched a pot from the kitchen for what he expected to be the inevitable hangover from hell in the morning. He left it on the floor near Tore's head. "I mean, I knew he liked her but, I really didn't expect him to take it this hard." Tore had never shown any likelihood of trying to renew the relationship after the war; especially not when Charisa had come back with a serious boyfriend. But Cal had been sure Tore had moved on and gotten over her… at least more than his drunken lamentations indicated.

"At least he had the good grace to leave the wedding," Alyse replied softly. "It turned out beautifully all the way to the end." She sounded sad as she said it.

Cal put his arm around her shoulder. "It was beautiful, sweetheart. You did a great job with it. Come on now, let's get some sleep."

"All right," Alyse leaned into his shoulder as they headed for the stairs. "Gloria went down for bed right on time, by the way."

"Which means she'll have me up at dawn," Cal couldn't help chuckling. "My little morning glory."

Alyse kissed his cheek. "After the evening you've had, I can get up early." Now that Gloria was eating baby foods on top of her breast milk, Cal had taken to doing the early morning diaper change and feeding some mornings.

"No, it's all right," he assured her. "I like spending time with my girls. Even if that means the six o'clock diaper."

"I must be tired," Alyse chuckled as they stepped into the bedroom and closed the door. "That may be one of the most romantic things you've ever said."

"Does that mean I've improved, or I'm losing my touch?" Cal asked fondly, grateful to finally be getting out of his suit and into something more comfortable.

Alyse winked at him. "Definitely the former."

Even tired, after the day they'd had…and with Tore passed out on the couch downstairs, Cal knew that expression on his wife's face. And really, after the day they'd had, he could use the release.

Pajamas could wait.

* * *

"Are you coming to bed?" Edward asked in a soft whisper.

Sitting in the easy chair, Dare asleep in her arms, Winry smiled back softly. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. He's just so peaceful like this." It had been a good evening, if slightly awkward. Winry had been perfectly happy to take Dare for a while. It was the look on Tore's face when he handed his son over that occupied her thoughts and concerned her. "I wonder if Tore was ever this peaceful as a baby."

"Probably." Ed walked over and set a hand on her shoulder. "Hard to imagine, given how rambunctious he was at eleven."

"Still is," Winry felt a fondness welling inside her. "I'm worried about him." Tonight, one couple's world was blissful happiness, and because of it, one of her boys was hurting. It just wasn't fair.

"Alyse said she sent Cal to keep an eye on him right?" Ed asked. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Oh, I know he's probably physically all right," Winry sighed. "He just looked so heartbroken, Ed. I almost felt like a traitor for feeling happy for Charisa and Raul."

A heavy sigh above her head told her Ed understood. "Sometimes things just aren't easy," he agreed. "But what's best for one person just isn't always best for the other. Tore will pull himself together again. He always does. He's resilient that way. And he'll find someone eventually."

"Are you sure?" At this point in her life, Winry was fairly certain that if she hadn't gone after Edward, she would never have found the same happiness she had now. Though she wasn't sure if she would have realized it, without having the love of her life to compare it to. Or, worse, she would have spent all of it trying to compare a decent relationship to the love she had lost. "What if he doesn't?"

"Then… he's got family," Ed replied with a sad shrug. "And he's got Dare."

He had Dare. Winry looked down at the sleeping boy. "And really, I can't imagine a more healing love than that of your own child."

A kiss landed on the top of her head. "You're absolutely right, Winry. Except that I have to disagree on one point."

"What's that?" Winry asked as she stood up, and headed for their room. She had put the extra crib in there for the night.

Ed stopped her long enough to gaze deeply into her eyes. "Yours has done more for me than I think any other ever could."

She was not going to cry. She was_ not_ going to cry. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

_Author's note: 4/18/2011 Finis! Next story starting next week._


End file.
